


Birthday Surprise

by anamiii



Series: Prompt Party 2019 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Open Relationship, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Polyamory, Road Trip, Surprises, dragon outlaw queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Robin and Mal surprise Regina with a birthday road trip.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts 127, 160, 11
> 
> Shorter than originally planned because Iost power for half the day and clearly waited until now to write it :P unbetaed so mistakes are mine. Look past them :)

Regina and Robin had always had an open relationship. The both of them knowing early on that monogamy wasn’t in the books for them. They had started off in a neighborhood known to swing but that wasn’t exactly what they had in mind for an open relationship. They were generally okay being by themselves it was on the occasion that they wanted another person around. So they had started picking up strangers in bars to bring home for the night. 

The night they met Mal was no different. The two of them had gone to the rabbit hole hoping to find a willing third for the night. Mal had caught Regina’s eye almost instantaneously but little did she know that she would win over her heart quite soon after. Mal had gone home with them that night, and the next. Soon it became a regular thing and before they knew it she was moving in. Regina and Robin had both fallen madly in love with Mal and she them. They were officially closing off the open aspect of the relationship and keeping it exclusive to the three of them. 

For Regina’s birthday that year, Mal and Robin wanted to surprise her. Regina hated surprises but a road trip wasn’t the worst thing in the world so she had gone along with it. She was currently in the backseat as Robin drove the car up the Pacific Coast Highway to a destination unknown to her.

“Can you tell me where we’re going now?” Regina pouted as she looked out at the ocean. 

“Where’s the fun in that, little one?” Mal drawled as she smirked over her shoulder at the pouting brunette. “You’re cute when you pout.”

“You think I’m cute all the time,” Regina countered.

Mal shrugged, “Fair point.”

Robin chuckled, shaking his head, “Just relax, darling. We’re almost there. You’re going to love it.”

Regina glared at the back of his head as she tried to figure out where they were possibly going. The possibilities were endless. She was sure she would love whatever they had decided. They knew her, knew what she liked, and liked pampering her on her birthday. But the anxiety of not knowing was getting to her. 

Mal nudged Robin, “stop at the next rest place, let me sit back there with her.”

Robin nodded as he drove off at the next exit to let Mal move around. 

“This isn’t necessary,” Regina said as Mal got in next to her. 

“I know,” Mal replied holding out her arms, “Come here.” Regina moved over closer to her even though she was still protesting. The truth was she was grateful to have a distraction to keep her mind off this. 

“Anyone need anything?” Robin asked smiling back at his two favorite girls. 

Regina shook her head as she cuddled up to the blonde. “I think we’re good,” Mal muttered holding her tight. 

Robin nodded and drove back onto the highway for another hour. He pulled into the parking lot of a bed and breakfast in Napa Valley and parked the car. He turned back towards the backseat, “Happy birthday, love.” 

Regina looked over at him in awe, “How did you know I wanted to come here?”

“Well you love wine and horses, we figured it was a match made in heaven,” Mal replied kissing her cheek. “Happy birthday.”

“Did you say horses?” Regina asked.

Robin laughed getting out of the car and helping the two of them out, “Yes, there’s a stable. We have a trail ride scheduled for tomorrow.” 

“This is perfect,” Regina whispered as she held both of their hands. "I don't know what I did to deserve either of you."

"We're the lucky ones, love," Robin replied as he leaned in and kissed her softly. 

"agreed," Mal nodded. "This weekend is to show you just that, you're perfect." 

"I love you both," Regina responded as she kissed them both and let their mini vacation begin. 


End file.
